peelfandomcom-20200213-history
05 February 1980
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1980-02-05 ; Comments *Tracklisting also available at the John Peel Papers. Many thanks to the uploader to the John Peel Papers at Facebook for sharing the information. Scan. *Peel reminds listeners that Pauline Black of the Selecter will be appearing on Round Table this week, with Jake Burns of Stiff Little Fingers and 'Little Annie Nightmare'. "Why couldn't it have been me?" muses John. *Peel mentions that Andy Peebles had heard him play the single by Any Trouble in the previous night's programme and had subsequently borrowed the record to play on his own show that afternoon. Peel is pleased that other DJs are taking an interest in bands from outside London. Sessions *XDreamysts only session, recorded 5th December 1979, repeat, first broadcast 10 January 1980. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Keith Michell: Captain Beaky (first 20 seconds of it) *Beat: Hands Off... She's Mine (7" - She's Mine / Twist And Crawl) Go-Feet FEET 1 *Elvis Costello And the Attractions: Human Touch (album - Get Happy!) F-Beat XXLP 1 *Dead Kennedys: Holiday In Cambodia () Fast *Undertones: Let's Talk About Girls (b/w 7" - You've Got My Number (Why Don't You Use It)) Sire SIR 4024 *XDreamysts: One In Every Crowd (session) *Sex Pistols: I Wanna Be Me (album - Flogging A Dead Horse) Virgin V 2142 *Public Image Ltd: Bad Baby *Selecter: They Make Me Mad (album - Too Much Pressure) 2-Tone CDL TT 5002 *Killing Joke: Pssyche (b/w 7" - Wardance) Malicious Damage MD5.40 *Mikey Dread: Mental Slavery (album - World War III) Dread At The Controls TNT1 *Raincoats: Off Duty Trip (album - The Raincoats) Rough Trade ROUGH 3 *Cockney Rejects: New Song (7" - Bad Man) EMI EMI 5035 *''Brilliant Arthur Pusey/Mr Bean type self impersonation illustrating why he feels he can't wander up to the best goalkeeper in the world and make small talk... Ray Clemence had appeared on Personal Call with Simon Bates earlier that evening. calls himself a twerp.'' *Orchestral Manoeuvres In The Dark: Red Frame/White Light (7") Dindisc DIN 6 *''Now calls himself a berk after becoming self-conscious about his remarks on the above track....'' *Elvis Costello And The Attractions: Beaten To The Punch (album - Get Happy!) F-Beat XXLP 1 *White Heat: Sammy Sez (b/w 7" - Nervous Breakdown) Vallium VAL-1 *XDreamysts: Pardoned Cry (session) *Flip to File b during above track. *''Refers to one of his colleagues as [[Dave Lee Travis|'D'''ickie '''L'ee 'T'orpid'']]. *Any Trouble: Yesterday's Love (7") Pennine PSS 7165 *Mo-Dettes: White Mice (7") Rough Trade *X-O-Dus: See Them A'Come (b/w 7" - English Black Boys) Factory FAC 11 *UK Decay: The Black Cat (7" - The Black 45 EP) Plastic PLAS 002 *Johnny Taylor: I've Been Born Again (Album - The Johnny Taylor Chronicles Vol 2) *Bonus Boys: Every Time I See A Car Like Yours () Tsunamey *Def Leppard: Good Morning Freedom (b/w Hello America) Vertigo LEPP 1 *''(JP: "If we're going to have heavy metal, that's the kind of heavy metal that I want to have.")'' *Dead Kennedys: Police Truck (12" - holidays In Cambodia) Fast *Dead Kennedys: Short Song (12" - holidays In Cambodia) Fast *Dead Kennedys: Straight A's (12" - holidays In Cambodia) Fast *Selecter: Too Much Pressure (album - Too Much Pressure) 2-Tone CDL TT 5002 *XDreamysts: Reality Blues (session) *Bleachers: Pretty Good *Elvis Costello And The Attractions: B Movie (album - Get Happy!) F-Beat XXLP 1 *Anorexia: Pets (7" - Rapist In The Park) Slim SJP812 *3rd Men: The Robot Age (7" - You're So Fashionable) School SCH 001 *Elmore James: Stranger Blues File ;Name *212-800205a.aif.mp3 *212-800205b.aif.mp3 ;Length *1:05:09 *1:01:47 ;Other *File created from T212 of 400 Box. ;Available *Mooo Server (Roger) ;Footnotes Category:1980 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:400 Box Category:Shared 05 February 1980